Death the… What! Death the Girl!
by Sakura23165
Summary: After losing a beloved one, a teen witch wanted to take revenge on the Shinigami himself, cursing what he loves the most. Death the Kid met a cute and symmetrical girl with whom he had a date, but ended up with a pair of boobs himself, or better said… "herself"...


Now, my first fic in English! Yeiiii! This is not my original language, it´s more like my second, so if I had a mistake, let me know in nice way, please. I don´t own Soul Eater, sadly…

Chapter one: Cursed

-Come on, Kid, open the door!-Liz was starting to lose her patience, but she didn´t get any response from the other side –damn it, Kid! Open the fucking door! –that was the fifteenth attempt for getting a response, but everything remained silent

-maybe he is sick-Patty tried to guess, knocking herself- Kid-kun! If you don´t let us in, we are going to move all your pictures two centimeters to the left!-said and waited for second, usually that was enough time for Kid to freak out, however, this time it didn´t work

-definitely he is sick-said Liz impressed –Kid, are you ok? Want something? –called again

-just leave me alone…-came a muffled voice from the other side and the sisters looked at each other in confusion. Were it their imagination or did that voice sound a little different from usual? Liz couldn´t lay her finger on the exact word, but it sounded like sweet?

-ok, fine… but, I think we are calling a doctor…-the eldest sister looked at the door again

-no, I´m ok… just let me…-said again

-let´s go, Patty- Liz turned around, followed by the little one. Both started walking, but before they leaved, the Thompson sisters turned around one last time.

As soon as the footsteps were far enough, a small figure went out from the bed and the black sheets fell to the ground. That person walked straight to the double mirror near and looked at it. The gaze met with the female figure who responded the stare within the looking glass.

For a moment, Kid hoped it was nightmare, but after checking the same reflection for a thousands of times, it couldn´t be any mistake. Long black hair, now until the half of the back with the three Senzu lines still decorating the left side of the head, the same yellow eyes, but now bigger and more expressive with long, thick and curved eyelashes, more pronounced hips and a pair of boobs.

Kid raised his hand to touch that face, which couldn´t be HIS face, but it was now – this cannot be happened –said with a new female voice.

That was a day like others. He woke up in the morning, got dressed, had breakfast with Liz and Patty, walked around home, making sure everything was symmetric and after three hours and half, finally went to the school. Yes, like any other days.

-ey, Kid, I think that girl is looking at you- said Maka in a whisper. The group were having lunch together in one of the gardens with the rest of their classmates in their own conversations. It was a warm morning, sunny and without a single cloud on the deep blue sky; there was a nice breeze blowing and the smell of spring bloomed everywhere.

Kid turned around a bit, just to see her. It was like the scythe technician said, hiding behind a near tree was young girl with long pink hair, big red eyes and pale skin, dressed with green skirt and a white shirt. She hid immediately, but the young Shinigami could see that she wore three silver bracelets on both of her wrists, all her nails were painted with the same color of green, like her skirt, and her hair was in two twin pigtails. Everything symmetrically perfect.

-oh, someone is really popular among girls, huh?- said Liz, mocking around with Patty. The younger sister laughed, while Kid turned around to them again.

-I don´t know why- said Soul, closing his eyes and crossing his arms- everyone knows I´m the hottest guy around here…

-yeah, sure… until they meet me- mocked Black Star, standing up on his chair

-huh? Ey…! –Soul was about to shot back, however, Maka took advantage

-you wish…-she said with an evil smile. The other two turned to her –what? We aren´t blind, guys. There are cooler and more handsome guys around here. That´s why you don´t have girlfriend… that and because you both are perverts

-Maka… you´re cruel… so cruel… - said Soul with his pride one the floor. While, Black Star crossed his arms

-don´t have time for a chick- said the assassin- I´m the one who will surpass gods!

-and even with that great destiny you can get a girl- said Maka, now Black Star went to the floor along with Soul

Liz and Patty laughed at them, while Tsubaki was trying to cheer Black Star up again. Maka also celebrated her victory, but Kid remained silent, feeling the other girl´s sight on his back. Why? He was feeling a little uncomfortable. Truth been said, that wasn´t the first time that something like this happen, but none other girls had had those eyes, so alive, so intense… so cute…

-etto… Kid-kun…-said a sweet voice behind him. Everyone else was looking at that direction in silent and curiosity, so Kid turned around, only to see the same girl standing there, playing with her fingers nervously and looking so damn cute

-yes how can I help you?- the young Shinigami asked with a little smile, her cheeks flushed more and she looked at the floor

-oh… well, we are together in class… and I couldn´t get the last theme we saw with Professor Stain… so… I was wondering, if you can help me…

Kid blinked, she got him without d defenses and now he was mute, the rest of them were looking at each other in surprise, Black Star and Soul wondering why she wasn´t asking their help instead. The young Shinigami looked at her eyes, meeting the red orbs again and fell for them; it was like she had an ocean on her eyes because it looked like her iris were moving like waves

-oh, yes… sure… -answered Kid –I will help you

-yes! Thanks a lot! – She said happily and the rest couldn´t believe what they had heard, well, more like the girls couldn´t believe what happened; Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka looked at each other, before turning back to Kid, while Soul and Black Star were having another attack of jealous.

-excuse me, but you haven´t tell us your name –Maka said, making everyone else to look at her, Soul and Black Star were a little upset, because her words sounded a bit rude.

-oh… sorry… my name is Mei – The pink-haired said with a warm smile

-what a proper name –said Soul, looking at her with a stupid smile on his face. Maka shot him with a deadly sight, ready to hit him with her special and most destructive attack, using her biggest book on hand.

-Thanks again, Kid-kun! See you at five o´clock at the local Library! –Mei said, running back to the building. Everyone was quiet until…

-agh! –Black Star started to shout around- that´s not fair! Why do you always get the cutest ones?! –yelled pointing at Kid, who was waking up from a day dream

-huh?-asked the teen Shinigami in confusion. Soul soon joined the screaming

-bakkas…-said Maka irritable –come on, or we are going to be late for classes –She picked all her stuff, before standing up

-sure –said Patty, Liz y and Tsubaki. They followed her, and so did Kid, after looking at his male friends, that were still crying about his luck.

The rest of the day passed and soon was noon. Back to their home, Liz was on a sofa, watching a random soup opera on TV, while Patty was playing with a giraffe toy near her; Kid walked to the perfect symmetrical hall, only to see his weapons losing the time in that way

-shouldn´t you two been studying?-asked him

-taking a rest…-answered Liz, before turning to him- what about you, Kid? Ready for your date?

-What are you talking about? That´s not a date, I will just help Mei with the homework-he said crossing his arms. Liz let out a long laugh, hugged her own stomach and kicking the air for ten minutes. Kid just stared at her, in confusion.

-you must be joking-She said after stopping her attack of laugh, Kid just continued staring at her in the same way- you are not joking… come one, Kid, don´t you get it?! She said that because she wants to go out with you…- Kid still looking at her and Liz hit herself on her mind – I mean she loves you!

-What? –Finally there was a reaction in the young Reaper, who now had a bright red on his cheeks- Don´t say stupid things! It´s impossible that she loves me!

-Why? I mean, you´re handsome, powerful, smart, clever…-said Liz

-and you´re Shinigami-sama´s son- Patty added with a smile, joining the conversation

-that too –agreed Liz – Mei loves you, Kid- the black haired boy looked away uncomfortable

\- I can´t believe it…- he said walking away, just for his weapons went where he was and hugged him

-come one, it´s was a matter of time before a chick wanted to be your girl- said Liz

-Kid-kun is cool and handsome-said Patty, happily.

-but… what do you think about her?-asked the older sister

-well… she is cute… and symmetrical… her pigtails are just perfect… and…- Kid´s cheeks were colored by a bright red –and her clothes were symmetrical too…-Liz let out a tolerance sigh. Well, at last, that was something

-so, give her a chance… go with her, maybe she is your fate one! –said Liz

-ok…-accepted the young Shinigami, but his weapons didn´t let him go

-but, you are not going to your first date without been prepared! –said Liz with an evil smile, Patty had the same grin on her face-you must learn about us, the girls!

-W-What? - For a moment, Kid was scared about his fate at the Thompson sisters´ hands

The sun was disappearing at the horizon, Mei was alone, standing against a wall in the middle of a street, dressed up with a long beautiful red dress, with all her accessories perfectly symmetrical and with a big smile on her face.

-sorry for made you wait- said Kid, coming near her. Mei looked at him and her smile brighter more than a few seconds ago

-Kid-kun! I think you weren´t coming- Mei said relieved, running to him and hugging his arm. He looked at her, thinking back on what Liz told him: if she is wearing expensive and cute clothes, so it´s a date. He couldn´t help, but gulped

-oh… so… are going to…? - He started, but Mei looked at him

-wao… you are so handsome and smell so good-after saying that, she hugged him more.-before go to the Library… I want to show you something, may I?

-sure- said Kid a little nervous… that was a date

Both went to the cinema, then to have dinner in a good restaurant and after that, they just walked beneath the moon´s light for hours until none was out. If that day had been peaceful, so the night. There was nice aroma in the air and the warm weather still heating and hugging them.

-oh, Kid-kun… I´ve had a wonderful day… -She said, closing her eyes and crossing her hands on her chest- Thank you…

\- I had fun too…-said Kid, smiling.

Maybe he was a little nervous, but, after a time, he realized that he actually was enjoying Mei´s presence. She was clever, so they could have interesting conversation about many themes. It was like being with Maka, but with his technician friend wasn´t the same, with Maka there was no magic, no butterflies on the stomach. With Mei, yes, and she was not only smart, but also cute, so cute

-maybe… we can go out tomorrow night…-said the Shinigami and Mei came to his chest. Her forehead went to his shoulder, and Kid´s cheeks were as red as a pair of tomatoes

-oh, Kid-kun… I want to give you something… something very important –Mei said, taking out a small wooden box. It had a singular broth, like a star on it

-What is that?-Kid wanted to know and Mei smiled more

-it´s a little present… a proof of my love for you –She said while he picked up the box

-oh… thanks… -and with that, Kid opened the singular artefact, only to be hit by a puff of purple smoke on his face.

Kid let go the box that hit hard against the floor, while he was coughing uncontrollably, feeling a painful heat on his chest that hindered him to breath. Still coughing, he took a couple of steps back, like a blind man, his eyes were itching and shedding tears; his sight blurred. All the colors and forms were spinning around his eyes, and an intense headache hit him with full force. Soon Kid felt his body like if it were made by jelly and fell to his knees.

\- Shinigami´s son… you shouldn´t have opened Pandora´s box…-Kid heard Mei´s mocked voice, before everything went black… Kid didn´t know what happen next…


End file.
